


Dunk The Child

by Its_Raining_Here



Series: Sans Is A Good Dad [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dad Sans, Family Bonding, Fluff, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk (Undertale), Happy Sans (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", References to Super Smash Brothers, Salty Frisk, Sans adopts frisk, Sans is great at smash bros, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, frisk is a sore loser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raining_Here/pseuds/Its_Raining_Here
Summary: Frisk buys Super Smash Bros Ultimate, and plays it with their new dad, Sans.They didn't expect him to be good at the game.
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale)
Series: Sans Is A Good Dad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052660
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	Dunk The Child

**Author's Note:**

> I think Sans would totally adopt Frisk when they got to the Surface. I also think he would be good at Smash Bros. Have this fluffy one shot/drabble. *slides across table*

“Dang It!” Frisk shouted, jumping up from their spot on the couch.

“what? can’t accept your failure?” Sans taunted, basking in his victory.

“I bet you cheated!” Frisk pointed accusingly at the skeleton. 

There was no way Sans was this good at Smash Bros. There was no way he could’ve predicted all of Frisk’s moves. He had to be cheating. He _had_ to be.

“woah there kiddo, just cause ya suck at this game doesn’t mean i’m cheatin’.” Sans patted Frisk’s hand away.

The child crossed their arms, and frowned. How was Sans so good at this game? As far as they know, he’s never played before! Maybe it’s because he was playing as himself. 

When monsters first came to the Surface, the humans wanted to start incorporating them into their games in a better light, rather than always being the bad guys. Sans had been hired to have a character modeled after him. Frisk bought the game to support their new dad, expecting to completely destroy him.

They had seriously underestimated his abilities.

Sans chuckled to himself, before asking, “wanna rematch?”

“Heck yeah!” They shouted, punching the air above them.

“get ready to lose bucko.” 

“I’m gonna crush you!”

“tough talk for someone about to get dunked.”

\----------------

Four hours, a death threat, and an angry Toriel later, and Sans had established himself as a force to be reckoned with.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more Dad Sans to come, I really like writing this


End file.
